chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Look At Me Now
Look At Me Now is a song by Chris Brown and features "Lil Wayne" and ''Busta Rhymes". The song is the 4th song on the tracklist of his fourth studio album "F.A.M.E.". The song is released as the second single of the album. The was number one on the Hot Rap Songs and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts. A few artists like "Justin Bieber" and "Trey Songz" made a remix of the song. ''Diplo" said in a interview with Vibe that when he was first asked to put the song together, he thought that "Look at Me Now" was not for an official release. "I knew that I was working on something for a Chris Brown record, but I thought it was for a mixtape. When I did the beat, I gave it to one of his writers. Then Busta Rhymes got on it and I was like, 'Okay, this is going to be a club record.' And then when Wayne got on it 'Look at Me Now' became a radio record. It just took off from there." Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gyLR4NfMiI Lyrics Chris Brown I don’t see how you can hate from outside of the club You can’t even get in! Ha ha ha! Leggo! 1: Chris Brown Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sippin' Yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missin' Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupee I get what you get in 10 years, in two days Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J If you get what I get, what would you say? She wax it all off; Mr. Miyagi And them suicide doors, hari-kari Chris Brown Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I’m gettin' paper Look at me now, oh, look at me now Yeah, fresher than a muh'fucka 2: Chris Brown Lil' nigga, bigger than gorilla ‘Cause I’m killin' every nigga that can try to be on my shit Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick Oops, I said "on my dick" I ain’t really mean to say "on my dick" But since we're talking about my dick All of you haters say hi to it (I’m done) Busta Rhymes Ayo, Breezy, let me show you how to keep the dice rollin' When you're doing that thing over there, homie! Let's go! 3: Busta Rhymes ‘Cause I'm feeling like I’m running And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop ‘Cause you know I gotta win everyday-day See, they really really wanna pop me Just know that you will never flop me And I know that I can be a little cocky You ain't never gonna stop me Everytime I come, a nigga gotta set it Then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta show that Any little thing that nigga think that he be doing ‘Cause it doesn't matter, ‘cause I'm gonna da-da-da-da Then I'm gonna murder everything and anything A ba-da-boom, a ba-da-bing, I gotta do a lotta things That make it clearer to a couple niggas That I always win and then I gotta get it again And again, and then again And I be doing it to death And now I move a little foul, a nigga better call a ref And everybody know my style And niggas know that I'm the best When it come to doing this and I be bangin' on my chest And I bang in the East and I'm bangin' in the West And I come to give you more and I will never give you less You will hear it in the street or you could read it in the press Do you really wanna know what's next? (Let's go!) See the way we on and then we all up in the race And you know we gotta go Don't try to keep up with the pace And we strugglin' and hustlin' and sendin' in and gettin' in And we always gotta do it, take it to another place Gotta taste it, and I gotta grab it And I gotta cut all through this traffic Just to be at the top of the throne, better know I gotta have it Chris Brown Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I’m gettin' paper Look at me now, oh, look at me now Yeah, fresher than a muh'fucka 4: Lil Wayne Man, fuck these bitch-ass niggas! How y’all doing? I’m Lil Tunechi, I’m a nuisance I go stupid, I go dumb, like the Three Stooges I don’t eat sushi, I’m the shit No, I’m pollution, no substitution Got a bitch that play in movies in my jacuzzi, pussy juicy I never gave a fuck about a hater Got money on my radar, dressed like a skater Got a big house, came with a elevator You niggas ain’t eatin’, fuck it, tell a waiter Marley said shoot ‘em, and I said okay If you wanted bullshit, then I’m like, "¡Olé!" I don’t care what you say, so don’t even speak Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil That’s word to my flag, and my flag red I’m out of my head, bitch I’m outta my mind, from the bottom I climb You ain’t hotter than mine, nope Not on my time, and I’m not even tryin' What's poppin', slime? Nothing, five And if they trippin’, fuck ‘em, five I ain’t got no time to shuck and jive These niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie Cîroc and Sprite on a private flight Bitch, I been tight since Guiding Light And my pockets right, and my diamonds white And my momma's nice, and my daddy’s dead You faggots scared ‘cause I’m too wild Been here for a while, I was like, "Fuck trial!" I puts it down, I’m so Young Money If you got eyes, look at me now, bitch! Chris Brown Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I’m gettin' paper Look at me now, oh, look at me now Yeah, I'm fresher than a muh'fucka Chris Brown Okay, okay, is that right? I’m fresher than a muh'fucka! Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:F.A.M.E. Songs